1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods for soft tissue augmentation in mammals generally and humans in particular. In these methods, a composition comprising a biocompatible polymer and a biocompatible solvent is delivered to the tissue of a mammal.
The biocompatible polymer is selected to be soluble in the biocompatible solvent, but insoluble in the tissue. The biocompatible solvent is miscible or soluble in the fluids of this tissue and, upon contact with such fluids, the biocompatible solvent quickly diffuses away whereupon the biocompatible polymer precipitates to augment the tissue at the delivery site in the mammal.